Prince Ali Rescue
The Prince Ali Rescue Quest was a quest for both free-to-play and pay-to-play RuneScape players. It was removed after a 11 years on 26 September 2012 when Jagex replaced it with two, more modern-style quests, Stolen Hearts and Diamond in the Rough. Official Description Walkthrough Setting Up All of the items needed in this quest can be bought at the Grand Exchange. If you prefer gathering them yourself, a guide can be found here. Taken You began your quest in the palace of Al-Kharid, by talking to Chancellor Hassan, who could be found pacing in the largest room of the Al Kharid palace. If the player asked him if he needed any help, he would will direct you to a shifty-looking fellow, who goes by the name of Osman, near the northern perimeter of the palace. The player would then exit the palace and meet with Osman. He would tell you that Prince Ali, Al Kharid's heir to the throne, has been kidnapped by a certain Lady Keli, who plans to hold the prince for ransom. Fortunately, Osman has a plan to save the prince - tie up Lady Keli, and disguise the prince, to look like his abductor, and finally escape in plain sight. Osman directed you to his daughter, Leela, who could be found strolling east of Draynor Village, near the field. What's The Game Plan? The fastest way of reaching Leela was by using the Lodestone network to Draynor Village. The player would talk to Leela and she would tell you what you needed. If you looked west from where you are standing, when talking to Leela, you would see Ned's house. Getting a rope from him, using either 15 coins or 4 balls of wool. Also, ask him to make a wig for you, from the remaining balls of wool. For members who have completed The Fremennik Isles, you can go to Ned without coins. Ask him for a rope, and say you don't enough coins and tell him that his rope smells like Yak. He will confess he doesn't really make his ropes and will give you a rope for free. You can repeat this several times and get an unlimited amount of ropes. Walk west to Aggie's house and ask her to make you a yellow dye (using two onions). Dye the wig yellow, to make it look like Keli's blonde hair. Further, ask Aggie about a skin paste, to lighten Ali's skin tone. Aggie says that she needs a few items to make it - ashes, redberries and water. Hand over the items to her, in exchange for the paste. Get your soft clay, as your next stop is the jail, located immediately southeast of Draynor. The guards are level 26, though they aren't aggressive. Go inside the jailhouse building. If Lady Keli isn't in or around the building, wait a little, she'll respawn soon. Talk to her about anything other than Katrine. Tell her that she's famous all over RuneScape. Then ask her about her latest plan and that she must have been very skillful. Then ask her if she's sure that they won't try to break Prince Ali out. She'll tell you it's not possible because there's only one key to Prince Ali's cell and it's on the necklace around her neck. Ask her if you can see the key for just a moment. Then ask to touch the key. You should have a soft clay with you at this time to make an imprint onto the clay. If you forgot it, you will have to retrieve it and repeat this whole dialogue all over again. Check in with Leela, and she'll tell you to take the imprint and bronze bar to Osman in Al Kharid. After talking to Osman, he tells you to go back and collect back the key from Leela. Talk to her, get the key and ask to check if you have all the necessary items and if you're ready with the rescue. She'll give you a plan on how she intends to do it. Now that Leela is happy with the plan, you now need to take to the following items to the jailhouse: *Rope *Wig (make sure it's been dyed yellow) *Skin paste *Pink skirt *Key *3 glasses of Beer Make sure to not equip the pink skirt, or the plan wont work. Distractions & Diversions jail.]] Talk to Joe, the jailguard watching Prince Ali's cell, and offer him a drink, and another, and another. Choose the option to offer Joe a beer on the first dialogue screen, and don't talk about anything else, otherwise you won't be able to offer him a beer unless you start the conversation all over again. Say "I have some beer" to start the conversation with Joe, and then offer additional drinks until he becomes drunk. Once Joe is drunk enough that he can't even walk properly, use the rope on Lady Keli to capture her. At this point you should hurry, as Lady Keli will respawn in about a minute or so and attempt to attack you. If she does respawn before you enter the cell with Prince Ali, you need to get another rope and tie up Keli. Use the key on the cell door, then talk to Prince Ali and he will use the disguise and escape. He'll say you are now a friend of Al-Kharid and that he is indebted to you. Now get out, trying to avoid the remaining guards. Don't take long, as Lady Keli will quickly respawn and then the prince will respawn back in the jail and you will need to collect the items again. Now go pass through the gate that connects Lumbridge and Al-Kharid for free, and talk to Chancellor Hassan in the Al-Kharid palace to claim your reward. Rewards *3 Quest Points *700 Coins *Free passage through the Lumbridge - Al-Kharid toll gate upon completion *Access to Sorceress's Garden activity (members only) *Ability to Enchant the Broomstick with unlimited teleport charges to the Sorceress's Garden (members only) *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *None Required for completing Completion of Prince Ali Rescue is required for the following: *Contact! *Missing My Mummy Hints *If you lose any items, you can get them made again, except for the key - Leela will replace it, at a price. Trivia *Upon completing this quest ones Adventurer's Log will read: "The rescue could hardly have gone better: Lady Keli has been foiled and the Prince is back where he belongs." *When capturing Lady Keli, the player is told that they have put her "in a cupboard", despite the fact that no such cupboard exists anywhere in the jail. *The dialogue of the guard Joe in Keli's prison may be based on the Vogon guard in the series ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy''. *The quest calls for a pink skirt to disguise the prince. However, Lady Keli's skirt is white, not pink. *If you rescue the prince and stay in the Jail, the prince will respawn. If you talk to him, he will say: "I owe you my life for that escape. You cannot help me this time, they know who you are. Go in peace, friend of Al Kharid." *When talking to Leela about the plan she says "The guards will '''shoot '''to kill" despite the fact the guards are not armed with ranged weapons. *After this quest, if attempt to talk to Lady Keli, a message appears over her head (the same way messages appear over players' heads when they speak) saying that you tricked her. She will tell guards to get you, in which one of the guards says, "Yes, M'Lady" and attacks you. However, you can escape by running out of the jail grounds. de:Prinz Alis Rettung no:Prince Ali Rescue es:Prince Ali Rescue zh-tw:解救王子阿里 nl:Prince Ali Rescue fr:Libérez le prince Ali pl:Prince Ali Rescue bg:Prince Ali Rescue fi:Prince Ali Rescue Category:Desert quests Category:Prince Ali Rescue Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Al Kharid Category:Wikia Game Guides quests